Military Weapons and Prices
None of the prices are based on true facts they are just for the fun of it. This list shows different eras of weapons for games on the Nation Scenario Strategy server on discord and on Skype. Army World War 1 1914-1918 Pistols * Mauser C96 75$ * Mauser C78 "Zig-Zag" 75$ * Nagant M1895 80$ * Enfield 55$ * Webley 60$ * Dreyse M1907 60$ * FN M1900 30$ * Frommer Stop 120$ * Gasser M1870 50$ * Mannlicher M1894 50$ * Mannlicher M1901 40$ * Rast and Gasser M1898 40$ * Roth Steyr M1907 55$ *Steyr M1912 60$ *Werder M1869 35$ *FN M1903 50$ *FN M1910 70$ *Colt M1903 90$ *Ruby M1914 75$ *Colt M1909 95$ *Colt M1911 100$ *Smith and Wesson M1899 50$ *Smith and Wesson M1917 70$ *Smith and Wesson Model 3 80$ *Smith and Wesson Triple Lock 80$ *Webley-Fosbery 90$ *British Bull Dog 130$ *Webley self loading 100$ *Beholla M1915 80$ *Luger P08 80$ *MAS M1873 60$ *Colt M1892 50$ *St Etienne M1892 50$ *Savage M1907 50$ *Star M1914 80$ *Bergmann-Bayard M1910 70$ *Reichsrevolver M1879 50$ *Schwarzlose M1908 80$ *Bodeo M1889 60$ *Glisenti M1910 50$ *Meiji Type 26 40$ *Nambu 30$ *Colt M1917 120$ Rifles * Berdan M1870 100$ * Gras M1874 110$ * Mauser M1887 100$ * Mosin-Nagant M1891 110$ * Lee-Enfield 130$ * Gewehr 88 100$ * Mannlicher M1886 100$ * Mannlicher M1890 130$ * Mannlicher M1893 130$ * Mannlicher M1895 130$ * Gewehr 98 150$ * Werndl-Holub M1877 120$ * Wanzl M1867 110$ * Albini 100$ * Berthier M1892 110$ * Comblain M1870 110$ * Lebel M1886 110$ * Mauser M1889 100$ * Mauser M1893 100$ *Arisaka Type 30 110$ *Arisaka Type 38 120$ *Enfield P1914 140$ *Farquhar-Hill P1918 170$ *Farquharson M1872 100$ *Lee-Metford 140$ *Lee-Speed 130$ *Mauser-Verqueiro M1904 150$ *Marlin M1894 120$ *Martini-Enfield 130$ *Martini-Henry 130$ *Remington Model 14 150$ *Remington Rolling Block 120$ *Snider-Enfield 100$ *Winchester M1886 100$ *Winchester M1892 110$ *Winchester M1894 120$ *Winchester M1895 140$ *Winchester M1907 160$ *Krnka M1867 120$ *Mannlicher M1888 110$ *Mauser-Gewehr 71 110$ *Ross 100$ *Meunier M1916 150$ *Remington-Lee M1887 130$ *Remington Model 8 120$ *RSC M1918 190$ *Winchester M1910 150$ *Mannlicher-Schonauer M1903 120$ *Carcano M1891 130$ *Vetterli M1870 120$ *Arisaka Type 35 130$ *Arisaka Type 44 150$ *Murata 100$ *Winchester M1866 110$ *Kropatschek M1886 100$ *Mannlicher M1896 100$ *Chassepot M1866 100$ *Carl M1865 100$ *Fedorov Avtomat M1916 230$ *Springfield M1892 100$ *Browning M1918 BAR 240$ *Enfield M1917 140$ *Springfield M1903 120$ Machine Guns (Light, Medium and Heavy) * Maxim Gun HMG * Hotchkiss M1909 LMG * Lewis Gun LMG * VIckers Gun MMG * MG 08 HMG * Madsen M1902 LMG * Schwarzlose M1907 MMG * Chauchat M1915 LMG * Colt-Browning M1895 MMG * Hotchkiss M1914 LMG * Browning M1917 HMG * MG 12 LMG * St. Etienne M1907 MMG * APX M1905 MMG * MG 15 LMG * MG 14 LMG * MG 18 HMG * Gast M1917 HMG * Fiat-Revelli M1914 MMG * Gardner Gun HMG * Villar-Perosa M1915 HMG * Type 3 HMG Submachine Guns, Shotguns and Flamethrowers * Steyr M1912 SMG * Flammenwerfer M1916 Flamethrower * Kleinflammenwerfer M1911 Flamethrower * Browning Auto-5 Shotgun * Double-Barreled Shotgun * P3-4 Lance-Flammes Flamethrower * Schilt Flamethrower * MP-18 SMG * Wechselapparat Flamethrower * Beretta M1918 SMG * OVP M1918 SMG * Remington Model 10-A Shotgun * Stevens M520 Shotgun * Winchester M1897 "Trench Gun" Shotgun * Winchester M1912 Shotgun Artillery * Stokes Mortar * Garland Mortar * 10.5 cm M1915 mortar * 15 cm M1915 Mortar * 9.15 cm M1914 Mortar * 12 cm M1916 Mortar * 9 cm M1914 Mortar * 12 cm M1915 Mortar * 9cm M1917 Mortar * 8 cm M1915 Mortar * 14 cm M1915-6 Mortar * Skoda M1915 37 mm Infantry Support Gun * 2 inch Mortar * 4 inch Mortar * 3.7 inch Mortar * Livens Projector 8 inch Mortar * Newton 6 inch Mortar * Vickers 1.57 inch Mortar * Vickers Q.F 1.59 inch Light Artillery * Puteaux SA 18 37mm Anti-Tank Gun * Mortier de 58 mm Type 2 Mortar * Puteaux M1916 37mm Infantry Support Gun * 3.7 cm TAK M1918 Anti-Tank Gun * 17 cm M1913 Mortar * 7.58 cm M1914 Mortar * 7.62 cm L16.5 Infantry Support Gun * 7.7 cm L20 Infantry Support Gun * 7.7 cm L27 Infantry Support Gun * Aasen M1915 88.9 mm Mortar * GR M1915 90 mm Mortar * Rosenberg M1915 37mm Infantry Support Gun * 42 line M1877 106.7mm Field Gun * BL 6 inch Howitzer * M1900 76 mm Field Gun * Modello 13 65 mm Mountain Artillery * Modello 06 75 mm Field Gun * Schneider M1913 105 mm Field Gun * Schneider M1917 155 mm Heavy Field Howitzer * GPF 155 mm Field Howitzer *M1897 75 mm Field Gun *Schneider M1877 155 mm Heavy Howitzer *De Bange 90 mm Field Artillery *Lahitolle 95 mm Field Artillery *BL 12 inch Railway Howitzer *BL 9.2 inch Howitzer *BL 12 inch Howitzer *BL 60 Pounder 127 mm Heavy Field Gun *QF 18 Pounder 84 mm Field Gun *M1902 3 inch Field Gun *10.5 cm leFH 16 Field Howitzer *15 cm Kannone 16 Heavy Field Gun *15 cm sFH 13 Heavy Field Howitzer *Paris Gun 211 mm - 238 mm *21 cm M 16 Heavy Howitzer *Big Bertha 420 mm Siege Artillery *42 cm L 12 Siege Artillery *M 11 305 mm Seige Howitzer *7.7 cm FK 96 Field Gun *7.7 cm FK 16 Field Gun *9 cm M75 Field Gun *3 inch M1918 AA *3.7 cm Flak L 14.5 AA *7.7 cm Flak L 35 AA *7.7 cm M1914 AA *7.62 cm Flak L 30 *8.8 cm Flak 16 *76 mm M1914-5 AA *"Flamming Onion" 37 mm AA *QF 1 Pounder 37 mm AA *QF 2 Pounder "Pom-Pom" 40 mm AA *QF 3 inch AA *QF 4 inch AA *QF 12 Pounder 76.2 mm AA *QF 13 Pounder 76.2 mm AA Vehicles *Minerva Armoured Car (Weight: 4 Tons, Armour: 4 mm, Crew: 3-6, Weapons: 1x Hotchkiss M1909 LMG, Speed: 40 KPH) *Canada Armoured Autocar (Weight: 6 000 lb/ 2 700 kg, Armour: 5 mm Front and 3 mm Rear, Crew: 8, Weapons: 2x Vickers MMG, 1x Lewis Gun, Speed: 40 KPH) *Rolls-Royce Armoured Car (Weight: 4.7 Tons, Armour: 12 mm, Crew: 3, Weapons: 1x Vickers MMG, Speed: 72 KPH) *E-V/4 Armoured Car (Weight: 7.12-7.75 Tons, Armour: 9 mm, Crew: 8-9, Weapons: 3 Machine Guns, Speed: 61.3 KPH) *A5P Armoured Car (Weight: 10.3 Tons, Armour: 6-9 mm, Crew: 10, Weapons: 3x MG 08 HMG, Speed: 34 KPH) *Schneider CA1 Tank (Weight: 13.6 Tons, Armour: 11-16.5 mm, Crew: 6, Weapons 2x Hotchkiss M1914 LMG, Speed: 8.1 KPH) *Saint-Chamond Heavy Tank (Weight: 23 Tons, Armour: 11-19 mm, Crew: 8, Weapons: 1x 75 mm Gun, 4x Hotchkiss M1914 LMG, Speed: 12 KPH) *Renault FT Light Tank (Weight: 6.5 Tons, Armour: 8-22 mm, Crew: 2, Weapons: 1x SA 18 37mm Gun, Speed: 7.5 KPH) *FCM 1A Heavy Tank (Weight: 41.2 Tons, Armour: 35 mm Front 21 mm Rear and Sides, Crew: 6-7, Weapons: 1x 105 mm Gun, 2x Hotchkiss M1914 LMG, Speed: 2-10 KPH) *A7V Heavy Tank (Weight: 33 Tons, Armour: 30 mm Front, 15 mm Sides and Rear, 6 mm Top, Crew: 18, Weapons: 1x 59 mm Gun, 6x 7.9mm Machine Guns, Speed: 6.3-15 KPH) *K-Wagen Super-Heavy Tank (Weight: 120 Tons, Armour: 30 mm, Crew: 27, Weapons: 4x 77 mm Guns, 7x MG 08 HMG, Speed: 7.5 KPH) *Uberlandwagen Supply Carrier *Lancia 1Z Light Military Truck (Capacity: 2.2 Tons of Cargo, Speed: 60 KPH) *Lancia 1ZM Armoured Car (Weight: 3.7 Tons, Armour: 9 mm, Crew: 6, Weapons 2-3x 8 mm Machine Guns, Speed: 60 KPH) *Mark 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 Tank Family *Medium Mark A Whippet Medium Tank (Weight: 14 Tons, Armour: 14 mm, Crew: 3, Weapons: 4x Hotchkiss M1909 LMG, Speed: 13.4 KPH) *Medium Mark B Tank (Weight: 18 Tons, Armour: 6-14 mm, Crew: 4, Weapons: 4x Hotchkiss M1909 LMG, Speed: 10 KPH *Medium Mark C Tank (Weight: 20 Tons, Armour: 14 mm, Crew: 4, Weapons: 5x .303 Machine Guns, Speed: 12.7 KPH) *Gun Carrier Mark 1 Self-Propelled Artillery (Weight: 27-35 Tons, Crew: 6, Weapons: 1x 127 mm Artillery Gun or 1x 152.4 mm Artillery Gun, Speed: 5.95 KPH) *Austin Armoured Car (Weight: 5.3 Tons, Armour: 3-6 mm, Crew: 4-5, Weapons: 2x Machine Guns, Speed: 56 KPH) *Lanchester Armoured Car (Weight: 4.7 Tons, Armour: 8mm, Crew: 3-4, Weapons: 1x Vickers MMG, 1x Lewis LMG, Speed: 80 KPH) Interwar 1919-1939 Pistols